


Contorno

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of that fight, Classical Music meta, Drabble, Ekphrastic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Jack finally catches up with Hannibal in Florence.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Contorno

Jack had set the turntable going just before pushing him through the glass case. Hannibal hoped that he’d recognised the opening bars of ‘The Thieving Magpie’. It was apt, he thought, the carrion part. Jack always picked over corpses, and collected trifles. He’d even built a museum for them.

As Hannibal staggered across the Ponte Vecchio he thought that his jibe about the orange had been a little too on the nose. It was probably what annoyed Jack most, those digs about Bella. He grimaced. It was always Jack who came closest to finishing him. He winced again as he jarred his arm, his collarbone was probably broken. 

At least he’d had the last word with Alana.


End file.
